This invention relates to the field of endocardial mapping, and more particularly to the new field of devices for nondestructive elimination of arrhythmogenic sites and inappropriate conduction pathways, catheter methods for implantation of such devices, and the use of such devices as substrates for local controlled drug release therapy.